


The Hero

by Lushapana



Category: Alfred Pennyworth - Fandom, Bat Family - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 12:09:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6803524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lushapana/pseuds/Lushapana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alfred is sick and all the BatFam decide that this would be a great time to just tell him how much he's appreciated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hero

 So, Alfred fell sick with a fever and now it's time for us to take care of him. I'm sitting down waiting for my turn to talk to him. Tim already got to talk with Alfred, but he is on patrol now.  

 Bruce just walked in to check on him.

"Anything you need?", he asked.

"You know all I want is your safety Master Bruce, you're like a son to me," Alfred responded.  

 "We can't guarantee everything, Alfred,"

 "It's alright, now get yourself some rest it has been a long day for you,"

 Bruce walked out of the room. Cassandra came in next.

 "Good Night," she said in a soft voice.

"Good night to you too Cassandra," Alfred responded.

 She stayed in the a while before she came out. Barbara came in next, proud, walking on her own legs again. I loved to see her walk after what happened.

 "Thank you, Alfred," she said.

"For what?", Alfred asked puzzledly.

"For everything; for being a great father figure, for helping us, for being there for us, for supporting us in darkest hours, for-,"

 "Barbara that's enough, now go get your rest," he said.

 And with that she left the room. She didn't go home though, Barbara just sat there staring at the room as if it was what kept Alfred from getting worse.

 Who came in next suprised us all, Jason Todd. We never expected him to come in and have a heart to heart with Alfred. He isn't exactly the best at this sort of thing.

 "Alfred, you were always there for me as a Robin and your always here for me now. You were always like a father. I love you," he said he inched forth to Alfred to give him a hug.

 "Oh my, Jason, I'm just happy to see you alive I loved you and... and...," Alfred was trying to say as he broke into tears.

 It was like that for a while, then just hugging and crying until Jason broke it up.

 "Also, Master Todd I've got some bread on the counter there for you,"

 Jason came out with a mouthful of bread and his face was stained with tears.

 "No one must speak of this or someone is getting decapitated," he mumbled.

 The next guy to come over was a bigger surprise then the psychotic killer: Damian. Little Dami shuffled over to the room Alfred was in.

 "Umm...thank you for taking care of me... and being there like a father would," grumbled Damian as he shuffled out of there.

 "Damian, don't you think I deserve a hug?", asked Alfred cheerfully.

 "Ughhh," he grumbled as he shuffled over and got engulfed by Alfred's warmth. 

 The rest of the BatFam found this funny, Babs and I took pictures.

 But now it was my turn to talk to Alfred. I walked over to Alfred.

 "I am so thankful for you being there to pull our family through and be-,"

 "Oh, Dick, just give me a hug I love you like a son!", Alfred interrupted.

 Eventually the entire BatFam (Minus Tim and Dami) were in that hug with Alfred. He truly is a hero.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
